With Every Heartbeat I Have Left I Will Defend Your Every Breath
by arthurpendragonz
Summary: Series of one shots based on my Tumblr drabble prompts. #42 - "I swear it was an accident." (a.k.a. Bellamy & Clarke are in love and really cute about it)


A/N: These will be unconnected one shots with each chapter being one of the prompts (randomly picked out of a hat) from my Tumblr prompt list and hopefully it'll end up being 50 cute little Bellarke scenes.

* * *

Clarke paced around the tent, anger radiating off of her so strongly Bellamy could almost feel it prodding against his skin.

She let out a few choice swear words, some of which Bellamy wasn't even aware she knew, before glaring at him. Again.

"Clarke." He started.

"Don't." She replied, stopping abruptly, her back to him as she leant forward and braced herself against the table that took up most of the room in their shared tent.

"I swear it was an accident."

Clarke scoffed, throwing her hands up and turning back around to face him.

"Sure. Of course. You 'accidentally' threw a punch which 'accidentally' connected with Finn's face which then 'accidentally' resulted in his admittance to my med bay after he was hit so hard he got knocked out. 'Accidentally', obviously." Clarke seethed.

Bellamy didn't need the physical emphasis of her hands motioning inverted commas every time she threw his words back at him to be sure she didn't believe him but he appreciated her flair for the dramatic.

"Okay, so the punch wasn't an accident, but I swear I didn't mean to knock him out. It never would have happened if he hadn't said what he said." He protested, moving closer to her and mirroring her angry stance.

"I don't care what he said! He can say whatever he wants about me. I don't need you to defend me! I have a hard enough time dealing with everything as it is, I don't need to factor in your macho bullshit." Clarke was breathing heavily, glaring up at him.

"It wasn't…I wasn't…that's not what this is about!" Bellamy spluttered. "I know you can take care of yourself and I know you're more than capable of dealing with Finn on your own, but you weren't there, and somebody needed to shut him up." He rolled his eyes in annoyance and stepped back slightly, shaking his head.

"You don't need to shut him up, just ignore him! Everybody else does." Clarke sighed, some of the anger leaving her voice.

"They don't, though. Not all of them. If we let people listen they'll believe and if they believe him then we're going to have problems." He argued.

"There's not enough of them to do anything." She shook her head, moving away from him.

"Yet." Bellamy said, trying to catch her eyes. "Look, I can't run this camp on my own," He admitted, grimacing slightly at acknowledging his need for her, "The camp needs both of us and if some of them start doubting one of us it's only a matter of time before they doubt both of us and then we'll have a rebellion to deal with."

"You're being a bit dramatic, Bellamy." Clarke said. "The only ones who would think of that wouldn't have the sense to actually pull a rebellion off."

"Maybe. But then what do we do with the ones who tried. If we forgive them we look weak and open ourselves up for other attempts and if we banish them we're basically sentencing them to death." Bellamy sighed, walking over to the table and sitting down on one of the scavenged chairs from the drop ship.

Clarke followed and slumped down next to him, leaning back and closing her eyes. "Okay, you might have a point."

Bellamy smirked and knocked his shoulder gently against hers. "See, punching Finn is always a good idea."

Clarke laughed lightly, opening her eyes and turning towards him.

"You could have seriously hurt him, you know?"

"I don't regret hitting him but I am a little sorry that he ended up in the med bay." He shrugged, smiling as he looked back at her. "Forgive me?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"No." Clarke replied.

"Please?" Bellamy tried again.

Clarke snorted. "Whatever that face is, it's not going to work."

Bellamy just grinned. "You're a terrible liar, princess." He stood up and made towards the tent flap, laughing as she shouted at his back.

"Shut up and keep your drama out of my med bay!"

* * *

A/N: If you want to keep up with this series as soon as I publish the next chapter you can find me on Tumblr under the url arthurpendragonz :) I hope you enjoyed this, reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
